


狼狈为奸

by notaman



Category: Knives Out (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaman/pseuds/notaman
Summary: *包桃、包桃、Ransom是受、Ransom是受。再次警告，有洁癖的请避开*应该说是把Charles的性格和Scoot小调查员的身份融合在一起啦*审讯play，斯德哥尔摩，半强制，下药，边缘控制*三观碎一地，好人没好报*万字pwp
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Ransom Drysdale
Kudos: 16





	狼狈为奸

Ransom双眉颦蹙，吃力地扯开眼皮，刺眼的强光让他有些恍惚。

他坐在一张铁椅上，金属的冰凉渗得他微微发抖。他左右环顾，周遭漆黑一片，只有他所坐着的位置的天花板上嵌着块形状怪异的玻璃，透着外面的阳光，像聚光灯一样打在他的身上。废弃老旧的机器随意堆积在两旁，周边还立着三个摄像机，闪着红光，似警卫包围在旁。

他疲惫地抬起头，只觉得头脑发昏，双腿发软。他已记不太清自己为什么来到这里，只记得当时坐在警车里察觉到异样，刚打开手机录音就被迷晕了过去。他瞥了瞥自己，身上的大衣与围巾不见了踪影，剥光得只剩背心和内裤。胸膛下缠着一圈圈麻绳，肌肉被绑得紧绷。他扯了扯手臂，却发现双手仍被手铐锁着，并扣在头顶上，动弹不得。低下头，只见一根铁棍顶在他两脚腕之间，并且用麻绳在他脚踝上绑得结结实实，使他合不拢腿，敞开大门。

突然，背后响起刺耳的开门声，然后又轰地关上，Ransom没办法转身，只听到皮鞋踢踢踏踏地走过来。一个黑影掠过，只见穿得西装革履的侦探Charles从背后绕前来，亮光在他的挺拔的鼻梁上切出明暗的分界线，只让人捉摸不透。

“你他妈想干什么？”Ransom怒不可遏地叫嚣。

Charles却表现得漫不经心：“只是想问几个问题而已。”

Ransom低头，突然回想起自己正在录音的手机，他思考了一会，然后嘲笑道：“利用私刑吗？原来远近闻名，英勇机智的神探Charles就是靠严刑逼供来破案的。真是让人大开眼界。”

Charles从口袋掏出烟盒：“well，条条大路通罗马，对付你这种混球，这样也不失为一个好方法。”

“所以你那该死的手提包里还常备着迷药？我想Charles神探那么多桃花也多亏了这不少吧”

Charles挑了挑眉，看着手中打开的烟盒，思索片刻，“你还挺关注我的是吗？”然后啪地合上，从衬衣口袋掏出另一根点燃。

“呵，我可比不过那些对你如饥似渴的男人。”Ransom暗暗嘲讽道。

Charles冷笑着点点头，慢悠悠地脱下身上的西装大衣，折叠好放在一边，弯下身，然后把一口的烟雾吐到Ransom的脸上。Ransom被呛得咳嗽，只觉那烟雾有一股浓郁的诡异的花香，让人头昏。

“那这样，我们先来玩一个，录音手机藏在哪的游戏好吗？”。

“什么手机？”Ransom正装傻，Charles已把烟头撵灭，绕到Ransom的身后，他用他细长的手指在Ransom的脖颈与下颌游走，如轻绒的羽毛在水面蜻蜓点水，隔靴搔痒，撩得Ransom一阵莫名的冷颤。Charles食指的指腹拂过Ransom绵软的上唇，唇上的湿润粘黏着手指，拉出一连依依不舍的丝。

“在这里吗？”Charles凑近Ransom的耳际，温声细语。Ransom听到后顿时脸红筋暴，咬牙切齿地盯着旁边一脸玩世不恭的Charles，胸腔囤积的怒气在他的鼻腔中吼叫。

Charles没有理会，他的食指与中指交错舞动着，似闲逛的小人，在Ransom上下的身体上观光游览。他巡逻过那凸起的喉结，绕转过那性感的锁骨，滑过那紧实的胸膛间深深的沟壑。Ransom能感受到背后某人结实的腹部越发贴近自己的头顶，Charles用短长的指甲微微在那沟壑中刮蹭着，挑捻着，凉人的手指惹得那胸间的绒毛直直立起。

“那在这里吗？”

“他妈滚开你的脏手。”Ransom本能地甩出拳头，却被猛地扯倒回椅背，他不记得自己双手早已寸步难移。

Charles邪笑地舔了舔上唇：“我干了这么多年，就你刚刚那些套话的小伎俩怎么可能让我入套呢？”说完从背后越过Ransom的肩膀，直接把手探到Ransom的大腿内侧。内裤棉质的布料磨蹭着囊袋，让Ransom的心脏莫名地泵出一股滚烫。摸索了一轮，Charles从Ransom的口袋掏出了手机，一手掰断，扔到一边：“现在，把真相告诉我。”

“什么他妈真相？我把所有东西都告诉警察了。”

“所有东西？”

“是的。哦，可怜的Marta，她并没有什么错，只是刚好碰上了我们这家狗屁不是的家人而已。”

Charles哼笑着，双手插兜，看着面前的老狐狸脸不红心不跳的演戏。他故意坐在Ransom的左腿上，翘起二郎腿，Ransom瞬间直眉怒目，挣扎地抖动着大腿，却发现自己四肢突然有些发冷疲软，使不上力。他脸红心跳，呼吸不稳，唾液不停在口中分泌，喉咙却越发干渴燥热。

“但我记得，我和你的曾祖母聊过，她说你离开聚会后又再回来了一次。”Charles抬头佯装思考，随意地喃喃。

“那是因为她把Marta看成我了，我已经说过了。”

“但你曾祖母说的是‘Ransom，你又回来了’，按照Marta说的，她只回去了一次，那你曾祖母为什么要说‘又’呢？”说完Charles站起身，卷叠自己的袖口：“我知道你绝对有嫌疑，你也绝对不会那么好心地帮助Marta。所以，如果你识相的话，最好乖乖地告诉我。”

Ransom似心虚低眼看了看地板。他明白Charles这豺狼已经察觉出端倪，在洞察揣测方面，自己与他实在实力悬殊。但他转念一想，既然Charles避开其他人把自己捆绑在这，必然是因为他自己也没有十足的把握，所以才要逼问自己，那只要自己闭口不谈，他也拿自己没有办法。Ransom思索完，又佯装硬气地抬起头，面不改色。

见Ransom毫无配合的意思，Charles明了地冷笑一声，从兜里掏出手机，摆弄着，自言自语：“你知道吗，网上有一个人把手机放进内裤里当闹钟，闹钟一响，手机就在他底下震动，一下子就能醒过来。我在想，这还真是有趣，找个机会一定要实践实践。”话音刚落，他手中便发出嗡嗡的震动声。

Ransom顿时瞋目切齿：“你要干什么？”

“我要出去拿点资料，你能帮我先保管着手机吗？”

Ransom怒目圆睁，死命扭转手腕，手铐把他的手卡得铁红。Charles凑近到Ransom面前，手指撩拨着Ransom的下腹，他从容不迫地勾起Ransom内裤的松紧带，里面沉睡的茎体若隐若现，随着呼吸上下起伏。Charles凝视着Ransom，温柔地把手机塞进他的裤裆，稳稳当当地置于他的双球底下。发烫的手机屏幕和那似电流碰撞的振动搅动着下体血液的流动，Ransom剧烈地反抗着，胯部发疯地左右扭动，他能感觉到下体不由自主地苏醒与那温热的缓缓窜动。他不自觉地眼皮跳动，倒吸一口凉气。

“我很快回来，十分钟，或者半小时。”

“you motherfu……”话音未落，Charles已从Ransom的面前消失，然后铁门轰的一声关上了。

周遭又陷入死寂，面前的摄像机闪着骇人的红光，让Ransom不寒而栗。他曲着脖子，拼命拉拽双臂，手铐吊在椅背顶的铁环上，撞得发出哐当的声响。Ransom扭捏地摆动着下跨，试图减少那震动与自己的接触，但事与愿违，越是扭动，那震动越是滑入更为敏感的区域。嗡嗡声似闹钟唤醒咪蒙的触感，只觉千万根左右摇摆的绒毛在自己的下体处摩挲浮动，抚得双球在囊袋中不安地躁动浮游。手机灶火把那原本温凉的血液开始烧得火热，滚得那分身缓缓挺起背脊。玻璃屏幕的摩擦拖拉着被膨胀得越发细薄红润的肌肤，错杂的耻毛也似从毛囊中松动，微微点戳。

Ransom本不会因为这些幼稚的把戏而把持不住，但最近这些恼人烦心的事早消磨他不多的精力，更不用说享受云雨欢愉了。而且他只觉身体莫名的奇怪，就像在火炉中烘烤，浑身上下的毛孔与细胞都张开口舌祈求滋润，心脏不紊的搏动似扇子般在给那情欲的焰火扇风助燃。

那根烟。Ransom突然意识到，他或许被下药了。

Ransom努力控制自己的呼吸，尽力去压抑腹下那毫无自制力。他能理解那个斯文败类的狡诈阴险，但他实在难以理解这个西装笔挺的男人，内在里会是这样的扭曲变态。若是所谓皮肉的威胁，Ransom尚且算能接受，但这种让人崩溃于自我意志的屈服更像是一种嘲讽，这让这个平时骄傲自大，目中无人的男人难以接受。

尤其是被一个男人这样操纵。

Charles还没有回来，Ransom不知道过了多久时间，或许五分钟也没有到，但他感觉度日如年。他使劲挣脱头顶的手铐，幻想着能自己握住那熟悉的轮廓。这种任人摆布的感觉实在让Ransom煎熬，紧致的内裤挤压着完全苏醒过来的分身，火辣的红肉欲伸展开它全部的身躯，但在这狭小的囚笼中却直不起腰来。Ransom晃动着大腿，想通过微微收拢给下面隆起个空间，但脚踝间的铁棍把他的大腿开得快成一字，无情地撑开着那本就紧绷的布料，硕大的头冠硬生生地顶撞着粗糙的内裤内面，分身的根部更是被折的透出紫黑的毛细血管。

蓦然，铁门打开，Charles拿着杯可乐和一小箱工具走进来，Ransom怒视着，显然，并没有所谓的资料。

Charles倚在桌子边，望了眼Ransom，啜了口可乐：“你渴吗？”

“不。”Ransom啐了一口，紧接着咽了咽口水

Charles不在意地挑了挑眉：“那现在能告诉我所有事情了吗亲爱的？”

“原本我以为我们两个应该黑白分明，没想到Charles神探眉清目秀的也喜欢玩这样的恶心的把戏？”

“恶心的把戏？”

“是的，像你这种死玻璃才会玩的游戏。”

Charles顿了顿，无奈地撇了撇嘴。他蹲向Ransom的两腿间，手直直贴向那坚硬的隆起，惹得Ransom一下子后仰。手机在Charles手的压迫下越发贴紧炙热的分身，颤动似要把那涌动的血液挤压喷射出去。他挑动其松紧带，里面雄壮的性器立刻刮滑出那内裤布料，斜斜地探头翘起。Charles玩味地笑着，手指细捻着那粉白的表皮，慢慢地探向深处，小心翼翼地把那手机夹了出来。双球的微湿在手机屏幕上印出两淌椭圆的水渍，Charles用双唇把那屏幕擦拭干净，然后舌尖将那嘴唇上的湿漉全尽舔舐，融入腔中，发出胶黏的吧唧声。

Charles歪着头抬眼望向Ransom：“这把戏，你很受用不是吗？”

Ransom睫毛轻颤，鼻翼微张。

他被看穿了，在刚刚Charles吻向手机屏幕的那一刻，他竟目不转睛地欣赏着。

他知道是迷药的催化导致的。

“我曾祖母说的话也只是她那个老糊涂的一面之词，不会有人相信的。”Ransom转移话题，掩盖自己又开始回想刚刚的画面。

“当然，我当然知道。”Charles把手机震动关掉，放回后裤袋，“人证始终不如物证，所以我已经拿到了法医鉴定所的监控录像了。”

“什么？”

“录像里面显示在你带走玛塔的第三天，凌晨三点四十八分，你驾驶着跑车来到鉴定所门口，点燃燃烧瓶然后扔进了里面。”

“呵，我在外面都看到了，整个鉴定所都被烧得一干二净，连外墙都被烧得焦黑，不可能还有东西能留下来。”

“哦我可爱的Ransom，可爱的富家公子Ransom。”Charles故作惊叹地摇头：“拜托，要跟上时代了，现在什么设备不连接云端，不即时保存呢？嗒嗒，敲个密码，啥数据拿不下来。哦对，也就只有你们有钱人家的监控还用着磁带存储呢。”

Ransom仍心存侥幸，挑衅地辩驳：“如果真是这样，你还抓我审问什么？没有证据就‘直说’，不要像个死玻璃一样‘绕弯’”他还故意把死玻璃三个字说的抑扬顿挫。

Charles听着怒火中烧，一把揪起Ransom的领口：“听着你个自以为是的混球，你以为我在乎你的生死或者有罪与否吗？不，我一点都不关心，就算最后被抓的是那个善良心泛滥的墨西哥蠢姑娘，我也一点都不关心。”说完一把把Ransom推回椅背，“我是一个侦探，一个玩弄真相的侦探，要的是高潮迭起的，出人意料的推理，这些东西才能吸引媒体的眼球，才能成为别人饭后的谈资。而只有知道真正的事实是什么，我才能往里添油加醋，为自己所用。”

“真相不是用来伸张正义的，是用来玩弄利用的。明白吗？”说完Charles使劲拍了拍Ransom的脸颊。

Ransom恼羞成怒，撂下狠话：“如果真是这样，那请你死了这条心吧。反正我都死路一条，不可能让你得逞的。”

Charles愠怒地死盯着对面的人，对面的人也不甘示弱地回望着他。他咬了咬牙关，粗野地扯开自己的领带，然后猛地遮住Ransom的眼睛。Ransom眼前顿时一片漆黑

“你他妈想干什么？”

突然，Ransom被腰间那触感吓得颤抖，他感受到一双手在自己的腰肢与起伏的腹部间梭巡，手指在腹肌间粗横地拢捻。接着那温热又游走到肋骨间，背心布料的粗糙刮蹭着自己，一点点微细的线绒触动着敏感的肌肤所凸起的颗粒，他蹂躏着，揉捏着，Ransom只觉身体的感官越发失序，它们在躁动，在发烫。

“那天晚上，你和Harlan到底吵了什么？” 那手推拖到胸前，Ransom的乳头早因为之前的震动而挺立起来。Charles隔着纤薄的布料，用手指在那乳粒周围打转画圈，Ransom强忍着胸前的骚动，双手紧握，始终憋着胸中那口气。Charles轻笑着，一只手仍慢悠悠地在那乳粒周围逗弄，另一只手则爱抚着那壮实的胸肌。Ransom下唇颤颤，脊背被刺激地微微弓起，他只觉浑身的血液早已分布不均，头脑似乎已经没有了氧气的供应，全身的温度都涌动到一处。他强忍屏息，不让Charles有一丝得逞的机会。

忽然，Ransom只觉一块湿润的柔软舔舐自己的乳尖，让他最终经不住喘息出声，连分身都跟着弹跳起来。Charles胡乱地揉捏着Ransom壮实的胸肌，舌尖隔着那布革若近若离地拂掠过他的乳尖。湿润没有直接淌在那粉红上，而是经那细小的网孔一点点渗透，粘黏包裹着乳晕，显得更加淫靡。Charles吮吸着，轻咬着，舌尖轻巧地拨动着硬挺的乳粒，唾液在唇间的胶黏声越发响亮淫荡，因舔舐顾不上呼吸而发出的哼唧声也此起彼伏。Ransom呼呼地喘气，他甚至已经难以分辨出到底胸前的湿润是否是自己因身体滚烫而渗出的汗液。

舔舐了一轮，Charles站起身，一边用手继续挑逗着Ransom胸前的粉红，一边贴近Ransom的耳际。他没有说话，只是在一旁单纯的呼吸。Charles的呼吸跟随着Ransom的呼吸，急促的，不匀的，Ransom似乎能听到Charles那喉咙深处隐藏的，他平常那慵懒的性感的嗓音。

想到这，Charles只觉分身又不耻地肿胀了一圈。

Charles用鼻尖刮蹭着Ransom的耳际，细声问着：“回答我……”

Ransom开始游走在失控的边缘，他没有想到这个男人竟然用这样龌龊的手段来撬开自己的口。然而说实话，这种招数对付男人还是百试不爽。Ransom凭着剩下不多的意志，佯装硬气，质问道：“你给我下药了……那根烟，对不对？”

Charles哼笑，“有吗……”，说着用舌尖点了点Ransom的耳廓，Ransom不由呲得倒吸一口气，只感到一抹湿黏，也不知道是在耳朵上还是在内裤里。

“Marta告诉我，你跟Harlan聊到了她，说她真能下的一手好棋。我很好奇你们聊遗产为什么会聊到Marta。”说着，Ransom听到底下传来齿轮的作响，然后突然一下椅背往后倒平，他也猛地被拉扯着平躺下来。

“你到底还要玩多少把戏？”Ransom怒吼着，气焰却减了不少。

没有回应，Ransom只感受到周遭的温度突然降低了点，他猜Charles是走开了。他捣鼓着头顶的手铐，长时间的吊起让他的手臂略显酸麻。忽然，一阵咔嚓咔嚓的声音在Ransom的身侧响起，一股金属的冰寒触碰到Ransom的下腹，让他不禁腹部瑟缩。Ransom听到布料一点一点的撕开，最终被剥光得上身赤裸，一览无遗；Ransom的双乳被舔舐得似饱满发亮的葡萄，圆润挺立；皮肤泛起潮红，淌出的汗珠反映着亮光，衬得那健壮的身躯线条分明，油光锃亮；胸腹随着呼吸上下浮动着，肌肉紧致饱满，由上往下抚摸，就是拂过一个大理石雕塑。

“你好像有点热，需要给你降降温吗？”Charles吮吸着一块冰块，然后含着冰块舔舐起Charles的胴体。

“Fuck……”Ransom从胸腔底蹦出低沉的吼叫。

冰块滑溜地在Ransom的胸腹上游翔，冰块融化出的冰水，和从唇瓣间遗漏出来的唾液混杂在一起，清澈，又混着湿黏，既纯净又有些许淫荡。冰块带着炽热的鼻息，在Ransom的身体上划出一条条水痕。他吻过Ransom的双唇，干燥的双唇顿时唤回湿润的粉嫩；他滑过硬挺的乳粒，硌得生疼，却又莫名挑起Ransom快感的神经。刺骨的冰冷撞击着Ransom灼热的中枢，他的胸腹抽搐地上下颤动，所有的毛孔都在啜饮着那甜蜜的湿润。

“这里热吗？” 游离到底下，Charles又含起一粒冰块，跪下身来，在那鼓起的内裤表面吞吐起来。Ransom忽地脚跟翘起，低吼咒骂着。冰冷被那迸发的炽热加速融化，一滩滩融水浸湿了那透薄的布料，透出里面胀大红粉的性器。双球若隐若现，随着呼吸上下律动，似要窥探那湿润清冷的来源。Charles的双唇无法兼顾口中的冰块与面前的庞大，在吞吐间时不时发出干呕的声音。他在抽噎吸吮间断断续续，唾液连着冰水在嘴角一汨汨地漏出。他隔着布料，把那双球与阴茎打包全数送进口中，塞得满满当当。冰块在口腔与包裹的性器间流转碰撞，湿冷的光滑与口腔的灼热，竟感觉生出一点甘甜。可乐的甜腻，粘液的苦涩，荷尔蒙的咸淡，都在Charles抽搐的喘息声中吞咽腹中。

Ransom抗拒地往后退，头颅微扬：“我……我快要……”

“别那么快宝贝。”Charles把那包裹吐出，内裤浸出一大滩透湿，黏液在那鼓起前滑动滴落。硕大的头冠正顶立着薄弱的布料，Charles蛮横地把Ransom的内裤撕裂，握住那硬挺的分身，在自己精致的脸庞拍撞出一抹抹水渍。Charles用拇指浅浅揉捏着那柔软的红肉，肌肤上粉嫩似随着手指的按压蔓延至周遭。随后他拨起Ransom圆鼓鼓的双球，从会阴轻吻，吻过囊袋，吻向根部，吻到头冠。他用舌尖在根部与冠尖间来来回回地吻舔，挤得那顶端涌出一缕缕前液，润滑了整个头部。

Charles总爱先往复地吮吸着Ransom的头冠，然后似冲锋般撞向根部，把整根没入口中。他的唇瓣紧紧吸附着茎体，发出滋滋的吮吸声；口腔上颚不断压迫着口中那仍胀大的分身，舌头在口腔中挤压舔舐着那冠状沟和凸起的血管；渗出的前液和唾液不断润湿着Ransom的分身和双球，在Charles的唇角堆积成一汨汨白沫。他双手揉动着Ransom的胸脯，嘴上享受着那茎体的抽插，他如享用美味的点心，不停地把那硕大往自己的喉咙深处推进，每吞吐一回，便会发出一记清脆的爆破声和满足的哼唧声。

Ransom在羞愧与快感中眩晕昏厥，他没有料想自己竟然会沉浸在一个男人给予的兴奋愉悦当中，并且还是处于被囚禁捆绑，无能为力，任人摆布的境地。但他对欲望的渴求早已占据了他所有的注意力。他不自觉地，享受起那失明带来的未知与惊喜，享受着那坐享其成的失控，他幻想着Charles跪在地上如饥似渴地舔舐自己，幻想着那迸发出的爱液涂满对面唇红齿白的脸庞。他知道的，他已经开始失去理智。

他弓起身体，柱体收紧，蓄势待发。

澎湃的津液正要喷涌而出。

忽然，一切的水声倏地散去，底下所有的温度一刹那被带走。Ransom只觉引擎一下子熄了火。

“Fuck……你他妈在搞什么？”

“你和Harlan吵架时为什么聊到Marta？”

Charles目瞪口呆：“你他妈有病吧。现在是谈这个的时候吗？”他激烈地挣扎着，胸脯上的捆绳都被挣脱得松动。

Charles坏笑着：“是因为Harlan说要把遗产都留给Marta，所以你发怒了对不对？”说完又一下子把那肿胀的分身一口吞入，Charles干呕的声音让Ransom的背脊如同收到了电击，整个人的痉挛抽搐起来。还没待Ransom回过神来，Charles又一尽吐出。

“You fucking bitch！”

“你觉得你所谓的突然清醒，突然对生活有了新认识的鸟话能说服我吗？噢，只有那个傻姑娘会相信你而已。”

“你个婊子，等之后出去我一定操死你。”

Charles野蛮地撸动着Ransom的分身：“你为什么那么在乎那份血液报告，嗯？”

“eat, my, shit.”Ransom憋着一口气，一字一眼的吐出。

Charles被激怒，一下重力击打Ransom的分身，痛得Ransom五官扭曲在一起。Charles从箱中又取出一把手铐，那手铐要比Ransom头顶上的那副小得多。他蹲下身，用那手铐撸动着Ransom的茎体，然后猛地把那分身的根部与双球一把扣押在手铐里。金属的坚硬死死地勒住Ransom的分身与双球，金属链条随着身体的挣扎一下一下地鞭打着。柱体被卡的顿时紫红，直挺挺地伫立，戳向半空；血液填满分身中的每个缝隙，头冠坚硬地如铜墙铁壁；囊袋如同被打了结，本已细薄的褶皱被拉扯得如同透明，里面鼓动的双球愈发饱满，细线般的毛细血管若有若无。Ransom手指似痉挛般蜷曲，只感到底下如同一川正汹涌的河流被突然筑起水坝，源源不断地潮水在那狭窄的河道中充盈涌涨，浪潮撞击着那脆弱的阻挡，直至决堤溃坝。

“如你所愿，Hugh（休）。”Charles冷漠地回应。

说着，熟悉的烟雾又始料不及地涌入Ransom的肺部，同时，Ransom的双脚被中间的铁棍牵拉了起来，举到半空，Ransom只感到一阵凉飕飕的风掠过自己早已被汗浸湿的臀部。

Charles失去了耐心，他从口袋里掏出一张纸巾，浸湿，胡乱地擦拭着Ransom的后穴。

“what the hell……”

“你不回答我的问题，就他妈给我闭嘴。”

Charles爱抚着那裸露的臀部，强于自律的锻炼让那臀部的肌肉紧致又挺翘。Charles用手指在Ransom的头冠顶端带上一些粘液，而后从会阴一步一步抚摸到那从未碰触过的后庭。Charles逗弄着，调戏着，用沾着前液的食指轻点着那紧闭的穴门，粘黏在指尖和穴门间牵出一条条透明的水丝，发出一潺潺荡漾黏糊的水声，像是粉嫩的花瓣饥渴得不停吸吮汁液。

Charles蹲下身，把脸埋进那双瓣间，用舌头轻推着那遮遮掩掩的穴门。湿润抚平着那干涸的褶皱，唤醒那沉睡的敏感，穴门似半推半就，随着舌尖的舔舐张合。一点，一点，舌头入侵的距离越来越深，温热的鼻息烘染出上面双球的紫红，他深埋进那臀缝中，甚至能感受到Ransom的后门也正饥渴地吸附着他的舌头。

“嗯……”Ransom忍不住哼吟出声，然后立刻不堪地收紧喉咙。

Charles偷偷笑了笑，温柔地哄骗着：“离开聚会后，到底有没有再回去。”Charles的食指在的后穴周围打转画圈，用拇指轻轻按压着那紧闭的穴门，粉嫩的穴门受到刺激，一张一收。

“没有……”

Charles轻笑起来，在那入口描摹的食指突然轻轻地搓进Ransom的小穴里，Ransom一下子强咬着牙关，脖子憋得通红。Ransom挣扎地收拢大腿，但脚踝间铁棍强行地将他的大门敞开。指尖在那穴门前后来回戳弄，仍不够的润滑的手指拉扯着穴门的褶皱，似要那纤薄的皮肤撕裂开来，从未被开发过的后庭突然被一竖坚硬侵入，让Ransom在痛苦与失控中盘旋，他本能地放松后穴想把那手指推出去，但指腹的摩挲蠕动又刺激着穴门向内收紧，如同欲拒还迎。

Charles的手指头只做短暂地停留，然后撤了出来，他亲吻着那湿润的穴门，炽热的气息流进那微张的洞口。Charles用嘴含了含手指，然后又没有预兆地突然钻入，激得Ransom脚趾弯蜷，叫唤出声。一个指节，两个指节，手指一寸寸地深入体内，不停扭动。Ransom的鼻翼随着沉重的呼吸一张一合，他羞耻于自己淫叫出这样羞耻的声音，便把脸躲到粗壮的手臂后。他本想强行地锁紧后方堵住那手指的去路，但他越是收紧，对方便越是用力，似破门锤般捅破铁门，令他更加痛苦万分。况且刚刚的烟雾又让他肌肉形同虚设，强烈迸发的欲望饥渴占据他的所有，他强迫自己放松后面的肌肉，随着自己的一呼一吸，迎合那侵入的循循渐进。

“再问一遍，到底有没有回去？”

Ransom没有多余的精力回答，只是无力地摇摆着头。

食指似条件反射，立刻全部没入那深邃的洞穴之中。甬道紧致地包裹着整根手指，内壁润滑地按摩着指腹，Charles微微弯起手指，在那濡湿的洞穴里面翻搅搓弄。本不算湿润的穴门随着那规律地推进撤出，一滴滴黏液从里面漏了出来，让那贯穿的过程愈发流畅。手指顶撞着Ransom的内壁，他甚至能感受到下腹因那手指的侵入而微微凸起。火烧的灼痛伴随着奇异的快感，玩弄着Ransom的感官。他的胸腔涌满了喘息与呻吟，但他颤抖地咬着后臂，压抑住声音。他知道的，从那穴门像正在口活的唇瓣一样自觉默契地配合着吸吮时，他便知道自己已开始接受对方在自己后庭的把玩撩拨。但他感到羞耻，感到难堪，他现在是被囚禁在此，是被强迫受罚，绝不应该享受其中。他强迫自己不能像个欲求不满的饿狼般浪叫，不然只会让Charles更加得寸进尺。

但Charles看着这个曾经最为气焰嚣张的男人，正用手臂遮掩自己羞耻绯红的脸庞，压抑着呜咽，一下子血脉喷张。

他扯了扯被膨胀得紧绷的西裤，原本的目的快被抛到九霄云外。他用中指在穴口周围沾黏了些许湿液，拨弄了几下便紧贴着食指直截了当地插入进去。Ransom只感到底下如同一阵突然的气压，压迫着的胸腔，所有的急促快意透过皮下溢出至肌肤，整个胸腹都蔓延起滚烫的红潮。Ransom使劲紧锁双唇，内在叫嚣的火焰快要把唇瓣烧出血。他颤抖地弓起后背，身上的麻绳随着身体的扭动愈发缠紧，把那胸腹的肌肉勒出一划划红痕。两根手指靠拢着，前后交错摩挲蠕动，将他那狭窄的穴门撑得难过，穴门的褶皱已被完全拉扯开来，紧绷得如同处于撕裂边缘的薄膜，甬道似还没适应另一个坚实的突然侵略，只能被迫一点一点地吸吮包含。两根手指逐渐深埋进他的内穴，Ransom只觉整个腔体被填满的已没有一丝缝隙，甚至从内部挤压前方的双球与分身。分身已硬挺到小腹，后庭每被抽动顶撞，顶端便会渗出大大小小的液珠来，沾湿那根部的耻毛。

“别，别进了，满了……”Charles的气焰彻底熄灭，他只觉得腹下一阵酸胀，尿意快要溢出。

Charles躁动地舔了舔下唇，似在鼓励：“才两根手指而已。”说着，Charles轻吻Ransom的阴囊与臀瓣，以分散Ransom穴口的灼痛。他用无名指在那洞口周围轻碰，胶黏的汁液发出靡靡的水声。正在穴口旋转抽插的手指拥挤到一边，为另一位同伴腾出空位，无名指在那股缝与穴口周遭徘徊犹豫，它刮划着，摩挲着，在那滑动的不经意间倏地塞入。Ransom一下子松开唇齿，再也忍不住叫唤出声。低沉的吼叫似升高了调，随着急促的呼吸变为时断时续地呻吟。三只手指交错旋转，似圆滑的椎体从那细小的尖端逐渐贯入至圆粗的底盘，哄骗着那原以为可以放松的穴口；它们在湿滑的甬道里长驱直入，没有一丝温柔地同时攻入撑开，它们翻搅着后穴内湿黏的液体，发出胶糊的声响。

“回了吗？”Charles在那紧缩的穴口中旋转着手指。

“回，回了……”Ransom忍不住淫叫出声。

“回去干嘛。”Charles曲了曲指节，三指的指尖前后搓动着那高潮的腺体，Charles脑子刹那间似当机般，一片空白，酸胀和酥麻窜至胯间，似电荷的正负极突然触碰，迸发出白热亮眼的电光，沿着脊柱贯穿全身。Ransom从未有感受过这种感觉，一切的兴奋不受自己控制，无法抵抗地击中大脑皮层。快感似堵满喉咙，让Ransom只能呆滞地双唇微张，顾不上口水地流出。Ransom不止地呻吟，只感到汹涌的潮水在分身下决堤，紫红的头冠漏出一珠珠白色的浊液。

“回去干嘛。”

“把药，互换了……呼……”

Charles顿了顿，思索片刻，然后浅笑：“原来如此，good boy.”他重重地吻了吻Ransom的臀瓣，一边用手指在后面疾速地操弄蠕动，一边突然吮吸起Ransom的分身。紧绷的性器挤压出一趟趟透明的黏液，手指的抽送把那洞穴内溢出的湿润漫开整个臀缝，前面的浪水在涌动，后方的欲火在蔓延，交错的快意似拔河般快要将Ransom撕裂开来。

“我，我……”Ransom双手蜷缩，全身抽搐，底下的快意要喷涌而出。

Charles含着那分身，邪笑着，又退了出来。

“Oh，God……”分身跌落在腹部，失望地跳动，反复徘徊的津液似要把那管道灼伤，Ransom委屈地乞求：“我都告诉你了，还要我怎样。”

Charles听到后，看着对方的眼睛，他很高兴对方看不到自己略显失望的眼神，他故意捉弄：“正因为你都告诉我真相了，你的用处也就用完了。”

“不，求你……”

“求我什么？” Ransom满脑子里回荡着Charles的呼吸与自己的呻吟，他绝望地哀怨，但又难以启齿。他只是抽咽地喘息着，凭着微弱的力气上下起伏自己的臀瓣，主动地磨蹭那湿滑的手指。他只觉自己如同酒吧里的脱衣舞男，努力地扭动着腰肢，卖弄着身姿祈求对方给予自己痛快。他近乎崩溃，曾经放荡不羁的他如今却似奴隶般卑躬屈膝，曾经纸醉金迷的他在这之后或许就要一败涂地，他完全被凝视，被亵玩，而自己只能陷入在这无尽的黑暗中等待别人的施舍，他的一切颜面与自尊都被这个男人吞噬殆尽。

但他已不在乎，他只求这一刻能够被占有，只求得到最后的放纵。

突然，眼前的紧绷撤了下来，晃人的白亮一下子耀得Ransom睁不开眼，他疲弱地迷蒙着双眼，模模糊糊地只见Charles已褪去西装衬衣，迷人的线条若隐若现，露出精壮白皙的肌肉。他把Ransom的双腿抬到自己的肩上，脚踝上的铁棍紧靠着他的脖子，把他包围在Ransom的双腿之间。

“你不用说话了。”说着Ransom的嘴唇被刚刚拿下的领带箍紧，向后绑紧，嘴角被拉扯撑开，粉红的舌头在口腔中蜷曲。

Charles解开皮带，底下硕大的性器立刻从裤子里蹦跳出来，头冠顶的一汨汨前液甩在了Ransom的股间。Charles撸了撸，把那前端湿滑的黏液涂满整柱性器。他握住分身的根部甩动，坚如磐石的茎体击打着Ransom那粉嫩张合的穴门，发出淫靡荡漾的水声。

“No……” Charles抵着Ransom的臀缝与穴口磨蹭，然后轻柔缓慢地贯穿进去。

尽管轻缓，但Ransom在被进入的那一刻还是一下子呻吟出声，刚刚手指的扩张完全小巫见大巫，失去任何作用。穴门的褶皱已被胀大成一叠叠线圈，仍未来得及放松的甬道被巨大的坚实撑得膨胀饱满，如同真空的吸管般死死箍紧；硕大的头冠鲁莽地在洞穴里探寻，有一下没一下地刮蹭着里面娇弱的肉壁。Ransom的呼吸完全崩溃，嘴和鼻子都不知道谁应该负责呼吸。他含糊无力地咒骂着，话语被那口中的领带搅和成一团团模糊的哼吟。

Charles也低吼地喘息，他用手指抵着分身的根部，把它全数贯入Ransom的深处。圆润的头冠猛地贯穿，仿佛隔着腔体顶到Ransom的下腹，Ransom只觉一阵饱满酸胀挤压着那快要盈满溢出的分身与囊体，一缕缕的前液夹杂着些许尿液从顶端溢出。Ransom弓起背脊，全身痉挛，死命地咬着束缚的领带，他能感受到那壮实的性器在自己体内毫无顾忌的野蛮壮大，每一个细胞都被那突如其来的侵入挤压出热力与湿润，他的舌头舔舐着口中的领带，浸得那可怜的布料湿漉漉，唾液不受控制地从嘴角滑出，Ransom坠落进这失控快乐的酒里。

Charles贯穿进去后没有运动，他轻轻戳动了几下，然后猛地从里面撤出。突然的空虚让Ransom呼吸近乎停滞，他憋着一口气，然后一下子又急促大口地喘息起来。后穴的肌肉似失去了支撑般不停的张合收缩，发出啪嗒啪嗒的闭合声，甬道拧得那内壁的湿液不停地流出。他别扭地摇摆着，向前靠拢，腹部的越发绷紧。

Charles蹂躏着Ransom湿黏的胸脯，俯下身，吸吮着Ransom的脖颈：“你就是喜欢不负责任，坐享其成对不对？” Ransom的胸脯似手风琴般鼓起，似在迎合Charles的抚摸，发出阵阵喘息。

“从来没有想过被一个男人玩弄于鼓掌对吗？”Charles挑逗地吻过那被拉紧的纤薄的嘴唇，然后把舌头探进他的口里。Charles低眼望着那精致的脸庞，失魂地挑动着自己的舌尖，在那布料的缠绕间搅动着Charles那炙热潮湿的柔软，发出踢踏碰撞的水声。

“愿意我这个‘死玻璃’进入你正常人的里面吗？”他一手轻抬着Ransom的下颚，一手按压着底下的根部鲁莽地一顶到底，又连着丝丝黏纤和白沫快速抽出。Ransom喘息着，双唇不再抵抗，而是无力的大张。底下的压抑与空虚让他的脆弱的神经如同弹簧线般绷紧，他已抛弃任何反抗强硬的意志，他只想要释放，只想要被拆散。

他羸弱地在Charles的掌心里摩挲着，点着头。

Charles却无奈地笑了笑，将Ransom眼前湿黏的发梢撩开，看着那青蓝明亮的眼眸，似喃喃着： “你的眼睛，还真是好看。”

Ransom听到后迷茫地凝视着Charles，那人的眼波似闪过一丝不舍。

底下的快感攻其不备地顶入，让Ransom那紧绷的神经霎时崩断。Charles丢弃之前的顾忌，没有停歇地猛烈抽插，湿哒哒的穴口和Ransom的嘴唇一样难以合拢，穴门的黏糊的吸吮声层层叠叠。甬道完全敞开松软，让头冠将其胀开摩挲。Charles驾轻就熟地撞击着Ransom的高潮点，每一次的顶立都让那酸胀蔓延至全身。Charles低吼着，喘息着，舔舐着肩上的脚踝。肉体间地拍打似汹涌的海浪一叠叠地撞击在沙滩上，白黏的汁液从那臀缝中蹦出，溅射到Ransom的囊袋与分身。Ransom的双球已接近他膨胀的边界，紫红的分身青筋凸显，随着后庭贯入撤出不停地摇摆耸动。Ransom头颅后仰，壮实性感的脖颈与胸腹拱出异样的弧线，肌肉颤抖着，跳动着，皮肤上的汗珠都似渲出一阵情欲的咸腥。深沉的喘息与淫叫从那腹下迸发出喉咙，他痉挛地抽搐着，喘息着，极致的冲击与愉悦烧红了他的眼眸，他的视野被推撞得摇摆模糊，眼神失焦。

Charles续续地把茎体全数拔出，然后再猛力整根嵌入，Ransom只觉整个人如同一个被人捧在手心玩弄的玩偶，没有了自己自主的支撑，所有的重力支点都垂在那凶猛抽插的柱体上。Ransom沉醉在这迷失的快乐中，昏厥着，又清醒着，断断续续。他明白自己已陷入这诱惑的陷阱，明白自己终将要失去一切，但他现在只幻想Charles能俯上来舔舐自己的汗液，幻想Charles能解开自己口中的领带，热烈地亲吻自己，他只想要呻吟，只想要叫唤。

而Charles似乎听见了Ransom的渴望，弯下腰来紧贴着Charles的胴体，Ransom的分身如同刚浇筑成的钢铁，随着底下的律动火辣地拍撞着Charles的腹部，Charles用牙轻咬着Ransom的耳垂，双手蹂躏着他胀痛的胸脯，底下的抽插没有任何休息的意思。

“要解开吗?”Charles也不知自己为何鬼使神差地愿意这样做，而Ransom也渴望地点头。

Charles帮其脱下领带，在被解开领带的一刹那，Ransom便猛地吻了上去，Charles原本以为自己的舌头要被报复咬断，但并没有发生。Ransom用自己的双唇紧紧地包裹着对方的，牙齿轻轻拉扯着对方的上唇，吮吸着对方长驱直入的舌头。他模糊地呻吟着，叫唤着，口水已经沿着下颌那迷人的弧线流淌到了胸间。

“是因为那根烟吗？”Charles从吻中退出来，想得到答案。

Ransom迷茫地低眼，犹豫了一会儿，最终似想通般淡淡地回吻。

“No……”

Charles翘起嘴角浅笑，绕出Ransom脚踝铁棍的围绕，重重地把Ransom的双膝屈到胸前，Ransom整个臀部连着尾骨都被举向半空。Charles热烈地亲吻他，手指死死掐紧那他紧致的大腿，借着那腿部的支撑，似发疯般不断将愈发灼热的硕大钉进那柔软潮湿的洞穴中。Charles自己似乎也失去了自制，低沉地叫吼着，头颅后仰，眼眸泛白。他没有止境地顶着胯部，似乎不是他推撞着那茎体，而是那茎体如饥似渴地拉扯他的臀胯向敞开的穴口侵略。而Ransom似乎连脖颈都失去力气，他垂着头，沙哑地喘息着，庞大的分身在耸动，黏液涂满了膨胀的茎体，紫红的头冠仍不停地泄出一颤颤白浊的前液，沿着那交错暴露的青筋，沾湿底下的耻毛与透薄的囊袋。

“我会帮你。”说完Charles又热烈地深吻Ransom，并粗鲁地解开阴茎根部的束缚。底下的突然放开让Ransom刹那间似被电击般抽搐唤醒，在Charles唇瓣的包含中呻吟出声。压抑燥热的血液立马进攻那敏感的神经，酥麻与酸胀溢满整个茎体，整柱海绵体如浸泡在爱液中，轻轻按压便要挤出水来。Charles握住Ransom头顶的双手，十指紧扣，底下甬道越发收紧。

“Ah……”

突然，手铐猛地拉紧铁环，激起刺耳的金属撞击声。Charles的底下霎时被裹紧，Ransom顶起臀胯，分身猛地痉挛抽搐，只见一潺潺浓厚、透白的津液从Ransom那饱满的头冠顶喷射飞溅，似狂雨般溅落在起伏的胸腹，溅落在弓起的脖颈，溅落在颤抖的脸庞。玉白的津液烫烧着Ransom的肌肤，他颤动着，突如而来的高潮让他来不及呼吸，他堵住一口气，然后突然连绵抽搐地呻吟喘息。

Charles似受到鼓舞般从后穴中退出，把沾黏的津液抹到自己的分身上，借着那黏液的湿滑一把顶撞开那因蓄势而强力缩紧的甬道，让Ransom未喷射完的津液失去了喷射的动力。后穴内的硕大毫不留情地不停锤凿着腺体，浓稠的白浊盈得那后穴似涌动的泉水一般，在那抽插的间隙不停冒泡流淌。Ransom的哼唧声又渐渐响起，但比之前更为愉悦动听，他的分身本无力地瘫软着，但他想到自己的津液正润滑着自己，不由得又抬起头来，一道道透明的前液随着那撞击的节奏，一点一点地飞射在Ransom的下腹，滑溜到胯下。

高潮在Charles的根部积蓄，他一边猛烈地抽插，一边低头亲吻Ransom的眼角，柔声询问：“我能射在里面吗……”

Ransom侧过脸，用鼻尖一颤一颤地摩挲Charles的脸颊，表示允许。

突然，Ransom沙哑地喘息，分身与肉壁之间的撞击声胶糊淫靡，只感到一股股热浪贯穿穴内深处，濡湿似潮水般注满整个甬道，热得Ransom也渗漏出几珠透明的津液，Charles深埋进Ransom的颈窝，沙哑地低吼着，底下的坚硬似依依不舍，没有退出，反而仍一下一下地重重撞击对方，胶黏的臀瓣与大腿在碰撞时相互牵拉，两人湿黏的津液被仍在缓慢抽插的茎体翻搅，混合在一起。浑浊粘稠的白沫在穴门溢出，又被抽送回去。而Ransom也配合扭动着臀胯，把那湿漉漉的爱液全数吞入，浸没整个茎体与穴口。

Charles微微抬起头，Ransom也低头颤颤地望着他，他们轻柔地吻着，底下的穴门跟着双唇的触碰一张一合地包含。Charles感受到Ransom的愤怒与羞愧，以及他的恐惧与无助。他仍温柔地亲吻他，心里有了自己的打算。

Thrombey一家被Charles召集到一起，似要宣布什么事情。Ransom失魂地撇了眼窗外，Charles正在烧着什么东西，灰烬落到枯叶上，不见踪影。

“我在这要坦白一件事。”Marta拘束地站在众人面前。

来了，Ransom心如死灰，颤抖地紧闭双眼，等待审判。

Marta陈述着，哭诉着，Ransom听后缓缓地张开眼睛，从错愕到疑惑到惊讶，他又瞥向窗外，只见Charles正玩味地笑着看着他。

Marta被警察押上警车，Ransom小心地望了望四周，然后一手把Charles扯到一旁，把他撞到墙上。

“你……”

“我怎么？”

“你刚刚在烧什么？”

“Harlan的血液报告。Fran还藏了一份。”

“你到底在打什么算盘？”

“你在说什么？你能拿到你那份遗产不应该感到高兴吗？”

Ransom咬了咬牙关，猛地松开Charles的衣领。他狐疑地盯着对面的人，不知他葫芦里卖的什么药。

Charles云淡风轻地拍了拍肩上的灰尘：“Well，我说过的，真相是用来玩弄利用的，我帮那个墨西哥姑娘，顶多收到个感谢，但你淫荡浪叫的录像还在我手机里，有个把柄在手总是好的。况且，我……”

“你什么？”

Charles顿一顿，坏笑：“正好缺一个欠操的婊子。”

Ransom听到后愣了愣，然后噗嗤地冷笑出声。 “那恐怕要让你失望了。”说着他打开手机，把它凑到Charles的耳边，只听到Charles之前承认自己严刑逼供的话语全被录了下来。

Charles顿时瞠目：“我明明把你的手机折断了。”

“哦我可爱的Charles，可爱的贪财小子Charles。”Ransom抬头佯装宠溺地笑了笑，“拜托，要跟上时代了，现在什么设备不连接云端，不即时保存呢。哦对，也就只有你这个乡巴佬的手机还没有连上网呢。”

Charles双唇紧抿，神情似镇定自若，但面如死灰。

Ransom看着Charles惶恐的模样，得逞地笑了笑，他捧过Charles的脸庞，在他的脸颊上轻轻一吻。Charles惨白的脸色顿时泛起红晕，他眨巴着眼睛，一脸茫然。

“你……”

Ransom坏笑着凑到他的耳边，细声命令：“现在，去我的房间，把自己绑好。我很快过来，十分钟，或者半小时。”说完用力弹了弹Charles的胸脯，然后笑着转身离开。

Charles伫立着，望着远方的Ransom，会心一笑。


End file.
